


You Belong To Me

by Romanellena



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Morality, More Tags Will Be Added As The Work Progresses, Obession, Social Media, Stalking, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Work Will Become Explicit As It Progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanellena/pseuds/Romanellena
Summary: When he is expelled five years into his job, Mr. Quentin Beck plots to fair out the folly of Tony Stark's conduct against him.Once Quentin Beck discovers the ideal candidate to harm Stark, and begins to follow Peter Benjamin Parker in order to collect data however, the man develops an obsession with the boy influenced by his anguish.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Quentin Beck's Greatest Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> The theme of You Belong To Me is to emphasise the idea that Quentin Beck was once a morally focused man, and the reasons for his deranged behaviour were altogether justified— as this was not portrayed in Far From Home.
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies! Xx  
> Disclaimer: I do not personally ship Mysterio/Spiderman as Peter is underage. The purpose of the work is to portray Quentin Beck as deranged and unstable. If you read this for the pleasure of the ship, I won't judge you, but I would like it to be known I do not portray pedophilia in a positive light.

Once, Mr. Quentin Beck of Riverside, California had the felicitous fortune of being accepted in to the offices of Stark Industries— at the precise height of when it was fashionable to do so. 

Every friend and colleague in the workplace had ushered him to one corner of the room or the other at least once, pleading for him to not sign off his work to Tony Stark. Whether it was because they thought his work would be the victim of mistreatment or whether it was because of another reason, he did not know. Tony Stark was loved by almost everyone on Earth— by Beck too; And yet, never were his colleagues reluctant, never were they dubious to tell Quentin that, no, he shouldn't turn his work over to the man branding the iron suit. 

The cons in his job started out small and Quentin brushed them aside, such as being introduced to people he did not know the name of at social events. As well as being forced to speak and to shake hands and to speak again whilst his superiors watched with Schadenfreude. He served more as a secretary than anything else and had come to recognise what Mr. Stark needed based solely on the positioning of his tie. 

It was only a year later that, consequently, Quentin had been manipulated into turning over his work, and was ,thereafter, scammed. Not too long after this, Beck was found conspiring to “serve impairment to equalize the folly of Tony Stark's pernicious and prejudiced conduct” . The result of what Quentin had done had happened too quick for him to be able to save himself— he had no doubt this urgency was an effort to confuse him, which it had.

Within three days, his entire career had crashed and he entered in to a state of disorientation. 

Fueled by resentment, Mr. Beck had retained his ignorance to the given reason of his discharge. Often had he also considered to become an ally to those who were so dreadfully wronged by the 'great Tony Stark', however he felt it would injure him in the long term. His desire for receiving justice (, justice that Quentin thought was becoming more overdue by the second ) strengthened. 

Quentin had his own penthouse further South of New York, one with a superfluity of books and documents littering the floor. They represented the work he had once pummeled through in pure devotion and dedication; to pick them up, close them and throw them away would send him in to a state of bewilderment that would, without doubt, last him months. 

Additionally, Quentin did start to suspect that his residence would be tapped by Stark Industries, however this was one of the many unrealistic thoughts that he was starting to have, provoked only by anguish. To avoid looking at everything that reminded him of work, he temporarily vacated to a frankly, cramped apartment, which he spent most of his day cleaning in attempt to distract himself. He was reserved like that. 

Beck had held a consistent routine for the better part of that year. Most hours were occupied by daily tasks and any free time was spent burying his face into his palms, usually sitting on the edge of the apartment bed or sofa. Sometimes he sobbed, other times he just gave agitated groans or outcries of distress and tugged at the lip of his sleeves to form some sort of fabric to hide himself in. It was the terror of knowing that no job would have ever been better that made him like this. 

Another factor to the condition the man had been stuck in, was the fact he was denying himself basic needs such as a minimal five hours of sleep a night and an average of three meals a day. He knew very well that this was not normal, that he should regain control of such essentials in his life. It was a form of feeling sorry for himself, where he'd shrug and tell himself that he had not time to " keep himself in such a homely state ". In short, he considered basic needs ‘ homely '. 

What came with Quentin's superb stability (despite his denial and ignorance, of course ) was the threat to become unstable. This was his greatest fear. He became more and more aware of the risk of becoming irrational with every plan he drafted. He was becoming insecure as every single plan he sorted had at least one flaw that had him circling back to the drawing board.

For Beck, dropping all resentment and carrying on with life was not an option. It felt wrong to him, like he would be losing his morals if he simply moved on. 

This change of pace, this hesitancy and this seamless precision, was something that Mr. Quentin Beck did not enjoy, especially as none of his plans would end up being ideal by the time he'd almost finished them. 

In the summer of 2017, about eighteen months after Quentin had been discharged, he had found a promising new approach. His mind had cleared and his gut was now twisted with anticipation. 

Peter Benjamin Parker was close to Beck's former administrator, which instantly showed him to be a favorable candidate. From what was correct in Quentin's research, Peter was fifteen, not particularly popular, and "without a formed/functioning family". Quentin’s belief was that a deity had pitied him after so long and simply handed him this boy. If that was the case, he would not pass up the opportunity. 

By September of that year, Quentin set his sights on Midtown high school, and had scheduled an indirect visit of sorts for the 10th.  
By eight-thirty six of that morning, Peter Parker entered Quentin Beck's sight.


	2. From Professional To Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin is envious and angry whenever he lays eyes on Peter Parker, and begins to develop an addiction fueled by jealousy.  
> Soon, Beck is captivated by the boy and loses interest in his morality.

To find himself calmly arced over in the seat of his motorbike in keen interest to cause malice to a young boy was most unlike Quentin's character and morality. Peter was half an hour late and Quentin had even started to consider that he may have been stationed at the incorrect location, that perhaps the boy just came here for certain activities or to visit his companions. With his elbows on the handles and a bulky black helmet heavy on his head, the man had begun to become testy. 

When he witnessed Peter approach the school, it was far past the time where it could be classified " tardy ". Seeing Peter was rather daunting and he found himself questioning his own motives, whether or not they were just. Peter Parker clearly was just a boy, and it held Quentin feeling a tremendous amount of regret. 

Upon review, the boy seemed so casual in his walk, but his face bore such disagreeableness that it led Beck to assume that although Peter was disappointed in himself for being late, it happened so often that he was less affected by it. Regardless of whether he ran, he'd still have to ask for the notes of his friends. With that mindset kept close to Peter, the boy seemed very much at ease.

The older man felt the situation at a loss for being any more simple than what it currently was, to be sat forty meters away from the boy and watch him walk past so leisurely that he might observe his whole posture, body and face all at one time. Once or twice did he get caught up in his own stares and quietly wonder what kind of person Peter truly was; despite this, his main focus was on his features.

Peter's face was soft and his countenance seemed pretty. He had flickers of faint freckles on his pale face, as well as thin rosy lips and almond honey (from what he could see at this distance) eyes. At first, Beck had subjected to the disturbing conclusion that Peter Parker was some sort of underage plaything for Stark, as he could see no other explanation. However, Quentin knew it was ill-tempered to assume such a horror and he promptly checked himself— He worked for Tony Stark and the man never displayed himself like that, and he felt that he should not say such things now that he held a grudge. 

Quentin was struck off guard when he witnessed Peter Parker briefly turn to look at him (which he could not be shocked for, he was the only individual in the area and was looming far after all the students had bustled inside). Beck, as he was aware that he was concealed in all dark outfit, did not objectively react and countered Peter with fatally stinging eyes from within the helmet's screen. 

During this moment, young Peter Parker, who could not see the envy in the stranger's eyes beneath the helmet, was not intimidated and he moved forth without further thought— which left the man observing to feel at sea. He wrongfully expected a full first impression of the boy.

Mr.Beck seemed to forget that he was technically following the boy without his knowing so. He was not experienced with this process at all, as he was barely one to eavesdrop. To be at an unfamiliar location solely to lay eyes on a boy before intending to leave, it was something that made Beck feel strange and begin to reconsider his situation.

Howbeit, Quentin was starting to envy Peter. It was the very fact that Peter seemed like a delicate, feeble boy that had him silently and abominably scowling. 

Mr.Beck could not help himself but hold Peter cheap on his petite form and fluffy curls, he seemed to be a representation of what a person wouldn't want working for them. In comparison to Quentin's former colleagues at Stark Industries, what could an adolescent possibly have that they did not? 

Quentin doubted both that he could speak in three foreign tongues and that he did have his own full office with applications and appliances catered solely to him. Peter did not attend a private school, or have an education in advanced subjects such as the arts or science. Peter Parker worked under Tony Stark whilst attending a simplistic public high school.

These opinions were the cause of a piercing fire in Quentin's breast. He felt a dark jealousy, as well as a burning desire to investigate Peter further, as he lacked the comprehension of what could possibly make the boy special. This was everything that could satisfy his anxieties. 

Our dear Quentin had no fair idea of himself when he sat with an addicted and tetchy atmosphere that same night. He was sitting with his laptop, having had almost taken in an entire bottle of red wine—which was heightening his anxiety in consequence. Beck was prone to cracking under the most mild sort of stress and consequently, could be recalled to be one to drink solely wine until he was violently ill.

He had began to actively search Peter's more private social media, now that he had discovered he had met with the correct boy. Quentin focused on Peter alone now and had become able to recall his schedule, at what locations he preferred in terms of a good meal, as well as what companions he liked to willingly spend time with. Of course, Quentin would only follow Peter a fraction of the times he was outside of his home. Quentin felt he had better things to do— though that would only ever mean he considered cleaning better. 

Upon seeing multiple vlog-type videos, Quentin caught onto a date set for a Halloween party. Presumably he had a pretty girl to accompany him or was going with a group, no young man would be so excited otherwise. He could see his next sub-target clear before him, knowing equally so Peter would be there, with no doubt. It, therefore, sported itself to be an opportunity. 

Following that night, Quentin had the sudden flash of thought that Peter surely must take one particular bus every day to school, as it was not as if a bus left every second of the day. This made the pursuing Peter Parker a far less perplexing process. He adapted to this routine instead, as he could spend the time in the morning, where he usually meant to simply sit in one spot and wait for him before he entered school, actively researching him further. 

This type of schedule continued, with ease and without any unsure or apprehensive behaviour from Peter, up until the night of the Halloween party. 

Disappointed, Quentin knew he couldn't enter, only watch Peter walk in. This was the reason he went at all, to fixate on him in a crafted suit or costume that he would've spent a protracted time planning. He would see Peter at his best and therefore, hopefully, surely, undoubtedly see him for what Tony Stark saw him to be. Why he was so extraordinary and incredible that he might recruit an, at most, sixteen year old boy.

Approaching December at this time, it was becoming chipper. Quentin didn't wear his helmet these days, it being too invasive to constantly wear such a thing meant for safety instead of comfort. He stood aside and wore a leather jacket, and a hoodie with it, both of darker shades to not so contrast him to much within the dark. This attire was by no means the opulent, branded clothes Beck preferred to wear. It prioritized comfort over appearance and was terribly out of his character, though it was indeed cold and that alone could be considered enough of an excuse. 

Additionally, he was quick to raise a cigarette to his lips. He would not be able to remember the last time that he had smoked, but the action itself, strange as it was for him, was not something he thought anything of. His attentions were purely on Peter, not to catch him preforming an action he had not seen him do before (as this would add Beck's data), to only simply witness him pass.

Furthermore, when Peter did arrive, Quentin could not part his gaze from him. Usually he'd watch with visible intrigue, analyzing hundreds of details per a dozen seconds. Now he just stared without desire for a result to much of anything, and with no want of looking away unless it was essential, such as lighting his cigarette.

It was at this moment that Peter glimpsed over his shoulder.

It struck anxiety and weighed heavy in Quentin. It was not a reaction of nerves, rather it had felt as if electric enthusiasm had been shot through his gut and he willed for the boy to look at him again. He repeated such hungry pleas in his head so eagerly that he hadn't even noticed that he had begun to tremble frenetically. He pulled the cigarette away from his lips when he found that he had yet to breathe again, the dismembered smoke pummeling between his lips as his breath hitched multiple times during his shuddering exhale. 

When he was driving his way back home, as Peter had been lost in the party's vast crowds, Quentin thought further about his current plot, whether it was truly the right thing to do and so on. Within the depth of these thoughts, a dreadful revelation hit, an obvious one he had not foreseen during his elation before.

Peter did not look at Quentin, he looked back at Quentin, directly and with skepticism. The realization of this fact struck deep, and yet he could not fight his urges. It was unjust, however it spurred him on more. 

Quentin had hurried to the door of his apartment, and flit in to it with haste. The coffee machine was activated in passing, and without so much as a glimpse to confirm the action. He was at his sofa and removed his leather jacket as he switched on his laptop. 

Beck lit up a second cigarette (which was absurd for Quentin to do as he had never had two cigarettes back to back), and held it between his two fingers in his right hand as he rapidly typed his password—as if he had a deadline for a particularly large essay to be turned in by the end of the hour. 

Peter's social media was before him, as if he had not seen it perhaps a million times up until this point. Beck brought up the videos from when he was staying in Berlin the year or so previous. He did not smile at Peter's jokes and he did not skip through any of the videos because he already knew what they were. 

He sat through them with a most intrigued posture, with his elbows resting on his knees as he sat arched forward. He did not blink and his lips fell to part, where he then put the cigarette. Most notably, Quentin's eyes had the effect of seeming curious in a glint, whilst also appearing dead. He felt the heat of the cigarette near the button of his nose which checked him and he removed it languidly to exhale. 

Though he was too disrupted by Tony Stark's conduct to admit to it, he was starting to realize what he'd desired to know so desperately— why Peter was special. Quentin now had his priorities re-arranged and he was captivated by the boy's beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the inspiring Quentin x Peter video edit Every Breathe You Take by the exceedingly helpful and authentically kind Brendazacian.
> 
> Next chapter will focus on the dynamic between Peter and Quentin Xx

**Author's Note:**

> All based on the inspiring Quentin x Peter video edit Every Breathe You Take by the exceedingly helpful and authentically kind Brendazacian.  
> They are fantastically talented and I enjoy every one of their edits, regardless if I support the ship or not.  
> They are extremely kind, I have been in private contact with them, I can not recommend them enough. I wrote this work willingly after being inspired by that particular video, however it is possible I shall write more of their works in the future because I simply find their edits that touching.
> 
> *Schadenfreude: Enjoying the suffering of others- just in case anyone was confused :)


End file.
